Misty Returns
by KagomeRei
Summary: Misty return only to be kidnap by Team Aqua. Can Ash and his Friends save her in time or will Ash Say goodbye to Misty for good? This Story is discontinued. I don't plan to update anymore, sorry.


Misty's Return  
  
By: KagomeRei Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon I just have some poke'mon cards that all. A/n: this is my first try at a poke'mon fic so please be nice. I had to change the plot so I could right the story my way. So, I say sorry now to anyone one who upset about that.  
~~~~Misty's POV~~~~  
  
I always hated when my sisters do want they want with out asking me first. How do they know if I wanted to watch the gym while they were gone? No I just want to travel with Ash But they didn't care no the left anyways it been 4 months since they left. They should be back very soon then I can go and find Ash and travel with him again. Therefore, you want to know why I care about ash so much well that easy to say I may have never acted like it but I know that I love Ash Ketchum. Now if only Violet, Daisy, Sunny would come back. All of sudden the doors to the gym open up. Three girls stand there in the doorway. "Were close for the rest of the day go away." I said. "Now Misty you wouldn't want to send us away would you?" said Violet. "You guys are back the great," I said. "Yep were back so you can go on your like poke'mon journey now" said Daisy. "That great let me go and pack I leave today," I said. I run all the way to my room and grab my backbag. I started to throw some clothing in their and my brush and a few others things. I grab my Poke'mon balls the one that had Starmie in it and my newest Poke'mon Mudkip. I grabbed Togepi and run out to my bike. I said goodbye to my sisters jumped and my bike and started for the Hoenn region where I last heard Ash was. I rode with all my might and got to the forest region. I had used most of the day and night going through forestland. I just rode up in this town Little Root. I rode to the poke'mon center. I put my bike in the bike rack locked it up and walked inside. I walked over to nurse Joy. I decide to stay here tonight. I walk in to the room where I would sleep and crawled into the bed and fell right asleep.  
  
~~~~ A few weeks later~~~~  
  
~~~~Ash's Pov~~~~  
  
I was walking with Brock, May and Max. We where on are way to Little Root so May and Max could vist there dad and so I could see If I could beat her dad. "Well Guys here we are" said Brock. "Great let find the poke'mon center to rest" said May. "Sure" said Me, Brock and Max. We all walk to the Poke'mon center. We walk in and went to the resting room there was only one other girl sitting in there she had red hair and it look like she was holding a Togepi. I went over to the phone and called Misty's Gym. "Hello how can I help you?" said Daisy. "Yes is Misty there" I said. "Oh no sorry Ash she just left a few weeks ago," said Daisy. "Oh ok thank you" I said. "Goodbye" she said. "Goodbye and thank you" I said hanging up the phone. I walked back over to the others. "Well what the news " said Brock? "She left a few weeks ago" I said. "Oh well Ash you bound to run into her" He said. "Run into who" asked May. "Just an old friend of mine" I said. "Whatever Ash" she said.  
  
All of sudden the roof of the poke'mon center blew up. After the smoke, clear two people could be seen standing there with a Poke'mon between them. "Prepare for trouble" said a girl voice. "And make it double" said a guy voice. "Not again" said Ash and crew. "To portect the world from devastation" Said the girl. "To unite all peoples in it's nation," said the guy. "Jessie" said Jessie. "James" said James. "Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light" Said the boy and girl. "Sunder now" said Jessie. "Or prepare to fight" said James. "Meowth that's right " Said Meowth.  
  
~~~~Misty's Pov~~~~  
  
Here I am sitting in the resting room of the Poke'mon center I stay a few weeks longer than plan. Now the funny thing is that Ash is here, but team rocket has attack the center. "Give us Pikachu" Said Jessie. "I never give you Pikachu," said Ash. "Then prepare to fight," said James. "Go Magmar" said Jessie. "What the" Said the girl with Ash. "New Poke'mon how the mange that" said that little boy next to the girl. "Magmar use fire blast " said Jessie. Fire went every where the poke'mon center was one fire everyone started to run for a way out but Ash, Brock and there new friend stay. I stay to I'm water Poke'mon trainer so they would need me. "Stop it you'll burn down the Poke'mon center" Said Ash. "Then give us pikachu or we'll make sure you regret not give us pikachu." Said Jessie "Oh shut up," I said "What the" Said ash and his friends turn the heads toward me. "Go Starmie " I said. "It couldn't be could it" said Ash. "It's that little red hair girl" Said Jessie. "Oh shut up grandma," I said "Oh you pay for that, " said Jessie. "Starmie water gun" I shouted. Starmie shot water at Magmar. Then water at the fire. The fire was out but smoke was still in the air. I cough a little the smoke was getting to me. "Pikachu Thunder shock" Said Ash. "Oh no team rocket blasting off again" they said. "Lets get out of here," said Ash. So we all run out I called starmie back and stood outside the center was still in good shape it just need to have the roof fix. "Who are you" Ash said to me. "How soon we forget Ash Ketchum," I said. "Misty is that you" He said. "The one and only Ash" I said. "I'm glad to see you," He said. "Thanks I'm glad to see you to," I said. "So what's your plan Misty?" he said. "I still going for Water Poke'mon master but I been traveling alone since I left the gym" I said. "Oh where your bike" He said. "It's at the bike rack, oh no it melted," I said looking over at the rack. ' I'm sorry about you bike" he said. "Well I've travel without my bike before so I can do without it now" I said. "Hey Ash who's Your Friend" said the black haired girl. "Oh May, Max this is Misty. Misty this is May and her little brother Max." He said. "Hello Misty it's nice to meet you." they both said. "Hello, its nice to meet you guys to" I said. "Are you Ash's Girlfriend" Said Max. "No she's not Max why would you ask such a silly question" Said Ash coldly. "I should go I have things to do," I said staring at the ground. I pick up togepi and run down the street. There were tears in my eyes I hoped he couldn't see them.  
  
~~~~Ash Pov~~~~ I watch Misty run down the street. I wonder what with her. "Ash I don't think you should have said it that way" Said Brock. "Huh I just said the truth nothing wrong with that" I said. "Brock means I think Misty likes you and you just hurt her feelings," Said May. "Misty like me yeah right" I said. "I think she does," they all said. "I still think she doesn't," I said. "You should go and say sorry to her a least" Said Brock. "Why should I, I didn't do anything wrong." I said. "Ash come on now you just acted like a jerk towards her" Said May. "Fine whatever I'll go find her and say sorry." I said. "Good, Now go Ash" Said May and Brock. "Yeah sure" I said. I started walking away from them I need to find Misty and say sorry like the others said to. She would most likely go where she could catch water poke'mon. Easy right, nope now I've got find somewhere water Poke'mon might be.  
  
~~~~Team Aqua (Member) MeLfina Pov~~~~ I was watching Ash Ketchum. My partner Cory was watching the girl that was with the Ash and his friends early. I started to follow Ash it's now time to make him pay for mess with Team Aqua.  
  
~~~~Team Aqua (Member) Cory Pov~~~~  
  
My teammate watching Ash and I followed the red hair girl who seems to be friends with Ash. Today is the Day to make him pay for everything he did to other Teams of Team Aqua. Mess with one team mess with us all. Today he lose everything important to him.  
  
~~~~May's Pov~~~~ I hope ash get back soon we all went to a park and sat down. We started to wait for Ash. I have a strange feeling Ash is being followed but that impossible.  
~~~~Misty's Pov~~~~ After what Ash said I just ran to the nearest place where I find a lake or pond. I found a lake the was a rock that over looked the lake. Therefore, I went and sat on the rock I put togepi next to me and just stared up at the sky.  
  
~~~~Ash's Pov~~~~  
  
I started to run I had to find Misty for some reason I feel that she's in danger. Pikachu runs following me. I have to find her. I run up to a lake. I look around the were a few rocks around. There was one rock and on the top of the rock sat Misty. I was so glad that I had found her. "Misty" I called.  
  
~~~~Misty's Pov~~~~ "Misty" Ash called. I heard Ash calling my name I couldn't look over at him. I was to upset and he would see my tears he wouldn't understand.  
  
~~~~May's Pov~~~~ We were getting tried of waiting for Ash so we are walking to the nearest lake. We got there I saw Ash standing on the ground; his friend Misty was sitting on a rock. I heard something move in the bush. I looked over I swear I saw someone there. Wait it's to people shoot its Team Aqua. "Hey Ash Team Aqua in that bush" I said pointed to the bush.  
  
~~~~Team Aqua (Member) Melfina~~~~  
  
What the how that girl see us. "What the" Said Ash. Cory and me jump out of the bushes. "Ash Ketchum it time for you to pay " I said. "Pay for what " He said. "You know what" Cory said. "No I don't," He said. "Don't be Stupid You put are best members of Team Aqua in jail so now you will pay" I said. "Um Ash What's going on" ask the read hair girl. "Misty this people are Team Aqua" Ash said. "And they would be" She asked. "Your worst nightmare" Said Cory. "Oh please you don't scare me," said the girl. "Fine lets battle," Cory, yelled at her.  
  
~~~~Misty's Pov~~~~ "You want to battle fine but prepare to lose, " I said. "You wish, this will be a two on two battle, " said the one called Cory. "Sure you go first" I said. "Misty be careful" Ash called. "Don't worry Ash I'll win," I told him. "I choose Starmie" Said Cory. "I choose Mudkip," I said. "Starmie water gun" he said. "Mudkip doge it then use mud slap." I said. The mud slap hit Starmie knocking it out. "Starmie return. You got lucky now prepare to lose. Go Seaking." He said. "Mudkip return. Go Starmie" I said. "Seaking Horn attack." He said. "Starmie doges it and use Tri Attack" I said. Starmie doge and hit Seaking dead on and knocking it out too.  
  
~~~~Team Aqua (Member) Cory~~~~  
  
I watch this annoying red Head girl beat me. She would pay oh yes she would. "Little girl you are going to pay" I yelled at her. "I'm not a little girl," she yelled at me. "Melfina plan blue now" I yelled.  
  
~~~~Team Aqua (Member) Melfina~~~~ "Are you sure we should use that" I asked him? "Plan what" said Ash and his friends. "Yes do it" he yelled. "Got it," I said. I push the button that called are ship to us. "What" The red hair girl said. The ship shot a net at the red hair girl. She was pull on to the dock of the ship.  
  
~~~~Misty's Pov~~~~  
  
"Help" I screamed. I was being kidnap by Team Aqua "Ash Help Me," I screamed.  
  
~~~~Ash's POV~~~  
  
"Misty I'll help you" I told her. "Let her go" I yelled Team Aqua. "Never" they both screamed. They jumped on there ship and started to sail away. "Misty" I screamed. "Ash help me," She screamed. "Shut up" Said Cory hitting her, the hit knocked her out. I watch helplessly as they sailed away with Misty. I started to run into the river after the ship. I didn't get far when Brock grabs my arm. "Ash you won't catch them without a ship" He said. "Your telling me I should just stand here and do nothing. Well I can't just not do anything we have to save her," I yelled "Ash you'll save her but you need a boat running in the water can just get you killed" May said. "Then what should we do if we wait she could be force to join Team Aqua or worse they could kill her" I said. "We save her first lets go to May's and see if there a boat we can get and follow Team Aqua" Brock said. End  
  
So hope everyone likes it please review  
  
KagomeRei 


End file.
